paralelworldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Gala, The Lengedary Paralel
Gala, The Lengendary Paralel Lord is the major and principal antagonist of the Paralel world serie's. Being an viper, an selfish being and an ultra not existent forçe, he rule's over all who have not possesed an pure heart made of the pure goodness. Gala have many power's and it is an trully omniscient and omnipotent being, without fear's. Gala's human form is an completly cute look, as an tan guy with glasses and white hair, being tottaly cute. However, is true form its an fantastic and horrorous monster, maded to destroy and keep everithing to himself. Gala also was on every season, only hiding and being an supportive caracther to the bad and good guy's (but as well, keeping his goal's and decision's to himself, manipulating theyr's). Gala didint haved much to be bored in his human form. He was always chasing fun, even when he watched every batlle of the warrior's (more on the most powerfull's one), to then kill an potencial enemie to him. His nemesis is Lord Domingos, the other half of the Paralel world weapon, as well they are indeed, twin brother's. Appearence In the times of the great war, Gala was despicted as an young male wearing an white armor, dark sleeve and a white/black tone boots. He was wearing a scabbard of Yamatanzo on his right glove. In the present, Gala is despicted as a male with white ear, wearing glasses and with his eyes white. He also wears a white shirt and, also, he wears black pants and black boots to combine. His voice was also more deeper than before. He does not fight while he is on this form, but he somehow deflected an beam attack from Royal withouth even caring or thinking about it, despise being human. Sometime later, in the final season (The beggining of the Armaggedon), Gala resurrects himself on Duma's body, being now the final and most supreme host of its own. The body passes throu a metamorphical phase: the flesh and clothes are now black armor, and his hair has now a layer from the back of his head to the chest. His skin changed to a white tone, resembling Duma's body when first controlling Alucard, the previous one who was captured by Dumas. Also, Gala has more phisique than ever, potentialy surpassing Andre's final form with ease. The Begining ''At the creation of the universe, there was resembling forces behind the unknow knowledge. There was also 8 cosmic-god's created by the own universe to control the bad and good aura's and track's. They was Lord Domingos, Fenixe, Tremoroth, Gala, Soijan, Yungla and Yinang. All of them where the perfect team, leading the cosmic and elder troop's in search of piece. But there was one only being that was not so much interested on world piece, as it was Gala. As his plan was discovered (due to many elite warrior's being killed and appearing dead at many days in a row), Gala decided to declare the First Galaxy War. Gala was on an side, waiting for Lord Domingos to fight with him with his own crew. As for the word crew, it gotted mistaked by another far more dangerous word: Army. Gala's army where against Lord Domingos Army in an all-or-nothing batlle to decide the fate of the galaxy's. On Gala side, where layed the bounty's (Such as Asura, Asmodeus etc), dark God's (As Muranbuia the Ice Monster, Dark King Skel, Etc), mercenaries, monster's, giant's, orc's and the some of the Black Bokker's (Such as Umai, Master of the Puppet's). On Lord Domingos side where some of the Black Book's (Such as Tenzu "The Kid" Hazard), the lighter's God's (Such as Impei, Whale Light King), angel's, elder warrior's, knight's and more. The War was divided and placed in an Area called "Dark Mountain's". '' First Galaxy War: Part one: Entering on the plaza On the "Dark Mountain's", there was an empire ruled by Gala and his army, waiting for Lord Domingos to come and fight. Lord Domingos arrived with his huge amount of warrior's ready to save the galaxy's from Gala intentions. As they placed themself's into the "Main mountain's", theyr goal was to reach the Plaza as sooner as possible. Lord Domingos sended more then 10.000 knight's to the "Main mountain's" so they could open some path, but they doed nothing more then fight with some dark knight's of Gala, where on the begining was too much easy for Gala to have the upper-hand on Lord Domingos. Lord Domingos then sended more then 1000 angel's to help the knight's and sucessfuly, they passed to the Plaza, in order now to reach the Empire courtyard. First Galaxy War: Part two: Resisting to the plaza war When they sucessed on being in the Plaza, Lord Domingos finded out that the Plaza was the no-turning point and it would be there the decisive and final batlle. Lord Domingos sended some word's of courage to his army, as also Gala to his own. As so, the war started at once, where angel's faced orc's, knight's faced giant's and elder's faced demon's, randomly and all in all without any fear or compassion for the enemie. Lord Domingos was sucsseding on keeping the batlle on his side in this all-out-war. First Galaxy War: Part Three: Enter the Dark God's vs the Lighter's God's But Gala decided to show some fun to his own amusement, as he sended more army's against Lord Domingos. When "Dark King" Skel appeared on the battlefield, Lord Domingos army knowed that they where in some trouble. The power of the "Dark King" Skel was the specialaty on reviving the dead and morph them into wild beast's, such as werewolf's, vampires or even fish-beast's. "Dark King" Skel turned the tables a lil, when suddently appeared to fight him, "The Sign" Jumal, an man who was famous for his legendary fire multiple kick's and punche's (he could send one punch, and then without even move, multiplie it for 100 when hit the enemie), ready for his batlle with the "Dark King". "Dark King" Skel was surviving and fighting without stopping with Jumal, but then he stoped and gotted defeated, leaving "The Sign" allowed to go in front and fight with Gala. For Jumal, that wasant so simple. As he was almost there, an cannon-firepower hit's his chest, sending him away. The shot was sended by another "Dark God", "Cannon-Man" Juviel Masana, and not also that as Juviel decided to turn again the table's and started to shot to the army of Lord Domingos. Juviel sucsseded on turning the tables upside-down for the glory of Gala and his own army. First Galaxy War: Part Four: Batlle between Black Booker's After an short batlle between the Dark and Lighter's God's, one of the Black Booker's decided to step into the batlle, in order to save the galaxy's. It was no one then Tenzu "The Hazard" Kid who decided to step into the fight. Tenzu snaped his finger's, causing an enormous explosion, causing also alot of death's to the enemie side. Concerned about the fame of Tenzu on turning the batlle to his favour, Gala decided to send someone special to take care of Tenzu. As Tenzu was moving on with his army, he felted them falling more then it was normal. Of course, it was an masterpiece in how the one who did it, since he knowed how to do it. It was the Black Bokker "Bloddy-Man" Hurmando, who can manipulate the blood of any specie to create various thing's, such as weapon's or even army's. Tenzu knowed that batlling "Bloddy-Man" was an waist of time since if he get's hit, Hurmando would control some member of tenzu and would causa major damage to Lord Domingos side. Tenzu decided to run in the other way, causing explosion's after explosion's on the enemie line, but after some time, he knowed that he couldnt run any longer from "Bloddy-Man", since he was spotted by the "Master of the Puppet's" another Black Bokker from Gala side. Tenzu tryed to escape and finally, after some time, he sawed an runescape from the power of the "Bloody-Man". Tenzu exploded the ground arround him, making an huge dust so he could make the eyes of "Bloddy-Man" be like blind, as he couldnt see him. Tenzu grabed the opportunity and goed again to Gala so he could destroy him, but as soon he thinked that, Tenzu received an punch that maked him fly away, much away then an regular super-punch. The punch was gived by the black booker Grath "Thanatos", with soo much strenght that when Tenzu falled to the ground, an huge dust and erthquake was maded shaking all the army's. That was the power of Grath and his weapon. First Galaxy War: Part Five: Falling of the Black Booker's Many of the good Black Booker's where going into an state of weakness, where they knowed they would not reach an victory like that. Tenzu decided to sacrifice himself in order to save some of Lord Domingos army. Tenzu utilized the "Atomic Session" power (an power so desctructive that can make an larger circle arround the 1000 metter's). Zanbi utilized his "Personal Heal Shield" to make an huge protection on his ally's and master, so no one of the good forçe could be harmed. Tenzu was glowing much, almost ready to explode when his stomache his pierced by an unique katana, that was engulfing flames there, by the black booker Obunga. Lord Domingos was watching as the other's black booker's and the army of him was full-mouthed open, just as they couldnt believe that Tenzu was for the first time ever, pierced and nothing happened. They didint knowed that Obunga can manipulate the cell's and copy them to his katana, as it was his uperhand and decisive turning point on Tenzu's life. Tenzu decided to sacrifice himself, in order to destroy the entire island withouth leaving anyone behind to follow Gala's desire. After Tenzu's performance of "Ogae Bolm", and after taking with him the entire island and planet, only two survived: Lord Domingos, on one side; and Gala, while grasping Tenzu to death. After killing him, Gala declared a white cover between them both, and leaved the cosmic dust, leaving behind Domingos. After this, millenias have passed, but no one has ever heared of Gala. He was 'dead'.